herofandomcom-20200223-history
1983 Victim
Crying Child '''and the '''Bite Victim, is the main protagonist of the FNaF 4 Minigames. Appearance Bite Victim seems to be around 8 years old, has brown hair, has a striped black and white shirt. History The Crying Child is depicted as considering his plushies, in particular, Fredbear, as his friends, and being tormented by his Older Brother. Each minigame follows the days leading up to his birthday. Pre-Night 1 The Crying Child is locked in his room with plushies, who he considers his friends. After banging on the door the child lays down in tears, as the Fredbear plush says "Tomorrow is another day". Night 1 The Crying Child walks around his house, being followed by the Fredbear Plush. At the TV, the older Brother, wearing a Foxy mask, scares the child. Like the first minigame, it will say "Tomorrow is another day". Night 2 The Crying child was left behind at the FNaF 4 Restaurant. The plush urges him to leave. Upon heading right, the Child is located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. The Fredbear plush instructs him, saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Heading left, he sees shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush says "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." Advancing further, the person wearing Fredbear's suit blocks the other end of the room, prompting the Child to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point the plush says "Tomorrow is another day". Night 3 The Fredbear plush urges the Child to leave this time. After exiting the restaurant, the child goes home, talking to the other children. When he reaches home, the child is scared by the Older Brother. After being scared, the plush reminds him "Tomorrow is another day." Night 4 The child has been locked in a spare parts room of the establishment. As the child cries, he yells "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out....". Night 5 On his birthday, the child was at Fredbear's Family Diner with his family. His brother and his other three friends were bullying the child. The Brother (with the help of his friends) threw the child into Fredbear's mouth, with an unexpected surprise. Fredbear closed his jaws and set the child in a coma. Night 6 While in a coma, the Child saw himself with a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the 4 original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him. His brother apologizes to him. Fredbear seemingly tells him that they are still his friends and he "will put you back together." they all fade, then the child does as well, as a very faint heart monitor flatlining can be heard in the background. Gallery Images Crying child.jpg|The Crying Child in his room. 83.jpg|The Crying Child in the living room, with the Fredbear Plush. BO83.png|The Bite of 83. Trivia * It is unclear why he is so scared of the animatronics. ** Some theorize he saw the Missing Children's Incident, which would explain "You know what will happen if he catches you!", though this is highly unlikely, seeing as how FNaF 4 took place in 1983 and FNaF took place sometime after. ** Others theorize that he saw Elizabeth Afton's death. * After his death, it is unclear who he possesses, if anyone: ** Some theorize that he is Golden Freddy, which contradicts the idea of Golden Freddy being one of the Missing Children. ** Others theorize that he ended up as Shadow Freddy, which would not contradict who happened to the fifth victim and why Shadow Freddy does not attack the guard, as he was not killed by one. ** He may also be Nightmare. ***Another theory is that the Bite Victim, Shadow Freddy, and Nightmare are one of the same. *''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' implies he is a member of the Afton Family. *After FNaF 4 came out, it was believed that the Child was the one who was having the nightmares that make up the main gameplay, during his coma. However, the Survival Logbook implies that it was Michael Afton, as he drew Nightmare Fredbear under recent dreams. *Another one of the theories is that the crying child is Cassidy, the person possessing Golden Freddy. Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fallen Category:Related to Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Victims Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Friend of a Villain